Once Upon a Blue Moon
by MadameMugwump
Summary: Unable to endure with his human emotions, a heartbroken and defeated Jacob runs away in order to live out his life as a wolf. He just never expected to come across the one person who would make him feel more human than ever before…
1. Prologue: Blue Moon

**Once Upon a Blue Moon**

By AGreenerScene

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction, thus, it is for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** I am a Harry Potter fan and only of fan of Twilight through crossover fanfiction. I will be honest and tell you all now – I have not read much of Twilight, well, none of it really. Any information I have is from various Twilight web sites and video clips.

Though I personally feel that it should not need a warning, I do not want people to grouch about it later – this fic will contain **slash** and **het** will follow at later chapters.

**Summary: **Unable to endure with his human emotions, a heartbroken and defeated Jacob runs away in order to live out his life as a wolf. He just never expected to come across the one person who would make him feel more human than ever before…

* * *

><p>Blue Moon,<br>You saw me standing alone,  
>Without a dream in my heart<br>Without a love of my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon a Blue Moon<strong>

_Prologue – Turned to Gold_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

**T**he greenery and wildlife of Canada's peaceful boreal forest bore witness to the various miracles and creations of nature; from birth to death.

However, on this one night in which the full moon was due its inhabitants had never seen anything quite like the strange series of events that were to come.

There sounds of evening, chirping of birds, the babbling of water from a nearby stream, were broken by the sound of a low and deep rumbling of a growl which came from within a large evergreen. A moment later the source of the noise emerged from the overgrown bush; it was a wolf.

But maybe calling it just a wolf was an understatement. For it was by no means just another wolf like those found in the area – this animal was huge, a horse size K9 that could look into the eyes of a fully grown human even while still on all fours.

The gigantic wolf crouched lowly as it began to prowl forward, its shaky russet-brown fur dragging through the dirt and fallen twigs and leaves. Its dark eyes were trained forward, peering between the branches of a tall and ancient tree, focused on its prey-

A beautiful snowy owl.

The owl appeared not to have noticed the wolf that just lay a few meters away. Instead it seemed more interested and concerned with pruning the feathers around its breast and flank.

Closer and closer the wolf narrowed in on the tiny and defenseless animal, the hunger and eagerness growing in its eyes with each step until it was less than a foot away.

Still, the owl remained apparently unaware at the danger it was in.

And then, with lightning quick movements the wolf sprung forward with its powerful hind legs and leapt through the air and branches of the tree towards the bird of prey, with its mouth open wider than the size of a humans head.

But suddenly, with a loud screech, the white bird was in the air and out of reach, leaving the powerful jowls of the wolf to snap shut on nothing more than empty air.

Startled at the turn of events, the large animal ended up hitting the forest floor on the other side of the tree – nose first. Yelping loudly the wolf shook its gigantic head to clear away the pain that came from his sensitive nose that was now dripping with blood.

The owl, meanwhile, let out a series of hoots and cackles that sounded mysteriously like laughter before it flew off into the darkened sky.

With an almost human-like sigh, the wolf stood on its four legs with a low whine, before it began to walk away, its head down and tail tucked between its legs. Maybe it was off to hunt for less cunning prey or to retire for the night with only a belly full of bitter berries.

However, the wolf only made a step or two before it suddenly stilled with its large ears perked up high. It had obviously heard something within the forest – something that stood out from the familiar sounds of the night.

But what?

The wolf stood frozen in place for a moment before the sound came again, this time louder than before. It sounded like a groan mixed with something else that could not have been placed, but whatever it was it was in pain.

The noise came once more and the wolf swung its large head towards the location. No, it definitely did not belong with the nighttime critters that thrived during the darkened hours.

It sounded too – too human.

The wolf became only a reddish-brown blur as it turned and darted through the trees heading north, towards the position of where the sound was coming from. As it shot through bushes and jumped under fallen logs the sounds grew louder, causing a disturbance within the peaceful forest.

Finally, up ahead where the forest trees thinned before leading into a moon lit valley, the large wolf came to a stop once again stunned but this time at the scene that was revealed.

There, just a few meters away from the wolf in the center of the valley was a human…

Light from the moon revealed the human was male, lean with muscles that jerked and twitched in a sign of pain. The dark hair on top of the man's head was clenched between fingers as they cried out in pure agony before suddenly collapsing bonelessly unto the ground.

The wolf tested the air with its keen nose, and gave a very human like response as its eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock, before it took a large step back when the human let out a howl of pain.

A howl that belong to no human…

The wolf watched as the man's eyes, darkened by deep shadows, snapped open towards the perfectly round moon overhead. Then, there was a terrible snarling noise that came from the man…the wolf could only watch in a sort of shocked fascination as the man's face began to lengthen along with their entire body.

His shoulders began to hunch painfully with bones jutting out painfully against skin, coarse and long hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands that had began to curl and stretch into claws.

The snarling and painful howling finally calmed as he man – no, creature, stilled, before once again collapsing into a heap unto the grass and wild flowers underneath it.

If it had not been for the way its body shook and jumped due to its heavy breathing, one could have mistaken it easily as being dead.

Slowly and soundlessly the large wolf moved from its spot behind a wild fern. It crept forward slowly, dark eyes never moving from the creatures form as it cautiously approached.

Once it was near, it began to take in the appearance of the creature but then, without warning, the once-mans' head suddenly snapped up – and brown eyes found themselves starring into green.

The creature appeared to be some form of wolf; however it differed greatly from the one it was currently snout-to-snout with.

Neither made a sound until the creature whined softly before butting his nose against the others who response by sniffing the smaller creature and then whined in return. Seemingly done with their silent communication the creature laid back down until the soft patch of grass.

The large wolf starred down at the other before it too lay down closely at its side.

At the sound of a hooted call, the large beast lifted its head and spotted a very familiar snowy owl perched on a nearby fallen tree. The owl hooted once more, watching the two with oddly intelligent eyes.

With a human like huff and a glare, the wolf placed its head back down with its snout touching the shorter one. The strange scene that it had witnessed just minutes ago now appeared to be momentarily forgotten as it was lulled off to sleep by the sounds of the odd creatures breathing.

* * *

><p>Blue moon, now I'm no longer alone<br>Without a dream in my heart  
>Without a love of my own<p>

* * *

><p>Don't worry; your questions will be answered later. For now, good or bad please review...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Wolfen One

**Once Upon a Blue Moon**

By AGreenerScene

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Twilight. Both belong to their respective authors and publishers – none of which would be me! This is a work of fanfiction, thus, it is for enjoyment purposes only! No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Please read the warning found on the first chapter!

**Summary: **Unable to endure with his human emotions, a heartbroken and defeated Jacob runs away in order to live out his life as a wolf. He just never expected to come across the one person who would make him feel more human than ever before…

* * *

><p>When first we met, I thought<br>that what I felt could not be true  
>But through the sharing of our hearts<br>there now is one where there was two

* * *

><p><strong>Once Upon a Blue Moon<strong>

Chapter One - Wolfen One

As the sun began to rise over the horizon and the early birds of the forest began to sing their morning song, the large russet colored wolf began to stir from its slumber.

Glossy dark brown eyes slowly opened, blinking away the sleep from its eyes. Its large mouth parted to let out a yawn, displaying the gums and canines as it began to stretch its enormous body.

After a moment it suddenly froze, realizing realized that it was not in the hallowed stump that it normally slept in but instead it was out in the wide and open valley miles away and-

It was not alone.

Laying beside the wolf with his naked form curled up in a fetal position, was a pale, thin yet muscular boy – No, man? The wolf tensed as it looked down at the human, a low growl rumbled from its chest before abruptly going silent as the events of the previous night began to return.

Slowly, the wolf leaned forward to give a tentative sniff at the ethereal pale form at its side.

With an affirmative like sound the wolf sat back to examine the human that it had been the star of the unusual show from the night before.

The painful mutations it had witnessed were now nowhere to be seen. Though the man's body was littered with scars, he looked perfect in the eyes of the large wolf as it leaned forward once more, this time to nuzzle at the dark hair of the man's head.

In response to the touch the man began to stir, pale eyelids weighted with long and black lashes fluttered open, revealing stunning green eyes flaked with golden specks.

Those eyes that seemed to glow, even in the light of day, lifted to meet the dark brown eyes of the wolf.

It was times turn to freeze.

The man did not scream or run – no reaction that would have been considered _normal_ when a human wakes up in the mist of company with a wolf; a gigantic horse-sized wolf at that.

Instead, the humans hand darted out and plucked something from the wild green grass before he quickly jumped up and pointed said something at the wolfs face –

_A stick._

"Who are you?" The man demanded to the wolf that was busy starring curiously at the wooden object that was mere inches from its nose. Green eyes narrowed as they took in the beast in front of them.

"Who are you?" He repeated, huffing when the wolf only titled his head to the side questioningly, feigning ignorance. "Fine, we'll do this my way-" the dark haired man then flicked his stick from left to right, murmuring words softly under his breath, "_Formo reveltus_."

The dark eyes of the wolf widened in surprise as a jet of blue light shot from the tip of the stick, it attempted to stand, wanting to dodge from the lights path but its bulky form could not move fast enough.

The russet wolf shone brilliantly for a moment as its large body was enveloped by the magical light. And once more, the forest bore witness to another sight as its form began to change from wolf to that of a human.

Where the wolf once stood there was now a tall young man, with bronze skin that covered bulging muscles. His brown eyes were wide in shock as stared at the pale man in front of him, not caring about the twigs that covered his shaggy dark hair or the fact that he now stood there nude.

The green eyed male only shook his head before he abruptly turned and began to talk away.

"Wait!" The younger man called after, "How did you-_what_ did you…?" but he was ignored and the other continued to walk on. With a growl the dark skinned one jogged after the other, "I'm Jacob." He introduced himself to the mans back, hoping the older man would show common courtesy and do the same.

The other remained silent for a few extra steps until he suddenly came to a stop and turned towards the tall boy, "Good-bye Jacob."

And with that the green eyed man lifted his stick, a look of surprise written on his face when Jacob's hand suddenly darted forward, grabbing his arm. But a second later, both were gone with a sharp clapping sound that echoed through the now empty forest.

* * *

><p>Wolfen one,<br>you are my midday moon and I, your midnight sun  
>Wolfen one,<br>our journey's at an end but life has just begun

* * *

><p>Urg, I'm so sorry for the long wait. And to wait for so long just so I can give you...<em>this<em>. I haven't even read over it! I apologize that this is so short, but yeah…no excuse really. Same for the long wait…I just forgot about this! But the folder is now on my desktop and I won't be able to forget!

Also, many of you have already seen but those who haven't please make your way over to my profile and vote on the poll that is there! You can also find Title and Chapter bars there if you're interested!


End file.
